1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a loudspeaker assembly, which may be structured, but is not limited, to operate as a tweeter and includes a base having at least one or more terminals connected to the operative components of the loudspeaker. The one or more terminals are longitudinally aligned with a central axis of the base due at least partially to their cooperative position and orientation relative to corresponding, elongated recesses or channels formed in the exterior side wall of the base, or more specifically, the fixed magnet of the tweeter. As such, the plurality of terminals are oriented to substantially conform to the circumferential configuration of the exterior wall surface of the base, thereby facilitating the mounting of the assembly into a supporting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well recognized, a tweeter is a loudspeaker structure designed to produce high audio frequencies typically in the frequency ranges of substantially 2000 Hz to 20000 Hz, the latter frequency range considered to be the upper limit of human hearing. The name “tweeter” is derived from the high pitched sounds made by some birds, especially in contrast to the low “woof” sound made by many dogs. As such, the “woofer” structure is the name given to low frequency drivers.
Tweeters are electrodynamic drivers using a voice coil disposed within a fixed magnetic field. Such structures are operative by applying a current from an output of an amplifier circuit to a coil or wire, typically referred to as a voice coil. Interconnection between the current supply and the voice coil may be accomplished by one but more practically a plurality of terminals. Further with regard to the operation of the conventional tweeter assembly, the voice coil produces varying magnetic fields which works against the magnetic field of a fixed magnet surrounding the cylindrical voice coil. As a result the voice coil and the diaphragm attached thereto will vibrate.
Vibration or mechanical movement resembles the wave form of the electronic signal supplied from the amplifiers output to the voice coil. Due to the fact that the coil is attached to the diaphragm the vibratory motion of the voice coil transmits to the diaphragm, wherein the diaphragm in turn vibrates the surrounding air. As a result the vibrating air motion or “audio waves” result in the aforementioned high pitched sounds.
As tweeter technology has advanced, differently designed applications have become popular. However, common to most known or conventional tweeter construction is the inclusion of the aforementioned terminals. However, one problem or disadvantage associated with known tweeter construction is the orientation of the terminals to extend substantially transversely outward from the exterior of the base or fixed magnet and/or more specifically outwardly from the exterior wall surface thereof. As a result, when mounting the tweeter onto a supporting structure, additional care, time and effort must be utilized. More specifically, the mounting of the tweeter may involve the formation of a hole, aperture, etc., in the supporting structure, such that the base of the tweeter may at least partially pass there through. However, in order to accommodate a conventional tweeter assembly, additional cutting or forming procedures must be performed on the supporting structure to allow for the transversely oriented, outwardly extending terminals.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above noted problems or disadvantages associated with conventional or known tweeter or other loudspeaker constructions, there is a need for an improved terminal structure to be incorporated in a tweeter or other loudspeaker assembly. Such an improved and proposed terminal structure may include the cooperative orientation and disposition of the terminals with the base in a manner which facilitates the mounting of the loudspeaker into a supporting structure. Moreover, the improved terminal structure overcomes or eliminates the need to perform additional forming, cutting or shaping procedures on the supporting structure.
Accordingly, a proposed and improved tweeter or other loudspeaker assembly may comprise the structuring and/or orientation of the terminals thereof in a manner which substantially conforms to the substantially round or circular circumferential configuration of the exterior sidewall of the base. As such, a corresponding round or circular hole, aperture or the like may be formed in the supporting structure. The mounting or supporting aperture has a peripheral configuration substantially conforming to the circumferential configuration of the exterior wall surface of the base. As a result the proposed and improved tweeter structure eliminates or significantly reduces the problems and disadvantages as set forth above.